shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Naruse
Maria Naruse is a succubus and Mio Naruse's Guardian after the death of her adoptive parents. She is the daughter of Sheila and little sister of Lucia, it is later revealed that Maria is also the daughter of Wilbert, thus making her the neice of Sapphire, the younger half-sister of Mio, and the cousin of Basara Toujou. Appearance Maria is a petite beautiful girl with long silver hair and purple eyes in her human form most of the time. She is seen dressed in a black dress that has white frills most of the time and what seemed to be like a functional keyhole on her collar, where her magical key is meant to be inserted in, black leggings, and boots that have a purple hearts on them. In her succubus form, she has slit purple eyes and small black horns on her head, dressed in a black leather revealing outfit, white leggings with light pink horizontal stripes, and black boots, as well as small black wings located near her waist. When using her Magic Key, Maria takes on the form of a full-grown older woman with a curvaceous figure, large breasts surpassing Mio, and was taller and slender compared to Yuki, as well as thick black gauntlets. In volume 11, when she uses her Reverse Magic Key, instead of taking on the form of a curvaceous older woman, Maria maintains her normal stature. While in this form, Maria has thicker and longer black horns, a longer tail, and a more elaborate cross-shaped keyhole. Personality Maria is rather childish and likes teasing people no matter how serious the situation. She prides herself on trying to make light of most situations to counter the seriousness of Basara and the rest of the harem. She's often referred to as being the "problematic" member of the family due to how brutally honest she is about her feelings and desires. Being a succubus, Maria naturally feeds off of the lewd situations. In the first half of the series, she's primarily scheming and watching Basara engage in lewd acts with the rest of the harem in order to deepen their bonds. However, in the second half of the series, she becomes an active participant in the lewd situations, and even discovers that she's a bit of a prude and a masochist when it comes to others watching her engage in lewd acts with Basara. Outside of being a prankster and tease, Maria has a vulnerable side. As a child, she was repeatedly told that her mother's appearance was her fault. Maria then internalized that and spends the majority of the series blaming herself for her mother's condition. She also has moments, quite a few moments, where she's brought to tears and questions her worth and role in Toujou Residence. According to Sheila, although Maria is an experienced succubus, she's inexperienced when it comes to being a girl. She's in love with Basara, as with the other members of the harem. However, unlike the other girls, Maria often pushes her feelings down, and rationalizes it by saying "she's supporting Basara deepening his bonds with the other girls". She has some moments though where she puts her feelings first and rewards herself with quality time with Basara. Maria also values the other girls in the harem and is good friends with them. She's good at keeping some of the more embarrassing secrets of some of the girls and does everything she can to help when they might be in a pinch. History Past Maria was born the illegitimate daughter of the then-current Demon King Wilbert and a succubus of great renown Sheila. In the same way that Wilbert gave the majority of his power to his first Daughter Mio, Sheila also decided to gift the majority of her power to Maria, which as a side effect has reduced Sheila to a weakened and younger-looking form. Six months prior to the series start Maria was sent to rescue Mio whose adoptive family was under attack by the Demon Council Member Zolgear, the two of them narrowly escaped thanks to Maria temporarily unlocking her full power. Since then, the two of them were on the run until they were found by Jin Toujou, who tricked them into trying to brainwash him, into taking them in under the pretext that he was going to marry their mother. Plot Twist - Guardian Devil Of Mio Naruse Powers and Abilities Succubus/Demon Power As the daughter of both the strongest Succubus and Demon Lord, Maria has remarkable strength and abilities for her age. She is noted to be a Power-Type classified as a Hard Striker, focusing on strength and close combat to perform powerful strikes letting her outclass Basara at first. Being a succubus, Maria can grow stronger through both sexual desires and actions of others, as shown as she was "training" with Basara and Mio becoming strong enough to fight against Takashi Hayase wielding Byakko. Through the use of her Magic Key, Maria has enough power to be classified as an S-Rank Demon capable of fighting against Zolgear. Near the end of Volume 11 after completing the Master-Servant Vow, she is noted to have the potential to rival her father. *'Superhuman Strength:' Despite her small size, Maria is a strong succubus. Her skills can't be compared to Basara considering he easily overpowers her, even after being rusty due to his exile from the Village. *'Succubus Powers:' As the daughter of a succubus, Maria has all of the common abilities of one, letting her look into and control the dreams of others, able to grow stronger through using both the sexual desires and actions of others. In Volume 12, she is able to use those same sexual acts to restore the life force lost from using her Rerverse Magic Key. **'Baptism:' Maria can perform a baptism on others causing the same aphrodisiac effect of the master-servant contract. *'Gravity Magic:' After she lost against Lars in Volume 7, Maria decided to become much stronger and soon started to train with Basara. It was then that she discovered that she can manipulation gravity like Mio and Basara (who she is later revealed to be related to). Though unlike them, she doesn't have particular control over it and it puts a strain on her due to not understanding how it worked at first. **'Gravity wave:' During her battle against Balflear and Legion in volume 11, Maria is able to channel the gravitational force into her fists to create a crimson shockwave to help her deal with Legion. Magic Expert: Despite Maria being classified as a Power-Type, Maria is also well-versed in a number of different magic and other technique, most of which are related to her succubus heritage. She was also the one who taught Mio about how to use her magical abilities soon after the death of her adoptive parents. Maria can also distort and erase the memories of others. *'Master-Servant Contract:' Through using the full moon (when in the human world), Marai is able to create master-servant contracts for others using either the powers of the contractee. However, for Basara and the others, she instead used her succubus nature, which results in an aphrodisiac curse, which is relative to the individual who cast it. As such, it had caused a light curse throughout Basara's "conquest" of the other girls. However, after she tied the Master-Servant Vow with Basara, the aphrodisiac effect of the contracts utilizing her magic has surpassed her mother. Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Maria formed a master-servant pact with Basara in Volume 11, in order to transfer her Wood Element, which soon developed into a Master-Servant Vow. Equipment Magic Key: Maria's trump card, which lets her release her limiters increasing her power to a greater extent and it causes her to grow into an adult woman. *'Reverse Magic Key:' Once Basara and Maria learned the truth about her birth and unlock her true power. In her battle against Kouryuu in Volume 11, instead of turning into an adult, she had remained in her usual size with long thicker black horns, thicker black demonic gauntlets, a long black tail, and a more elaborate cross-shaped keyhole. In this form, Maria attained immense power and speed, using this power is that it depletes Maria's life force. Trivia *B64-W48-H65 AA *Weight 32kg *Height:139cm *Plays the trial version and reads the reviews of eroge games in order to help Basara with the harem. *Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal *Main cook in the Toujou house alongside Zest. *While not holding much substance, her fake ID says that she was born 29.09.08 with the 08 likely meaning 2008, however, we don't know what the current time is in the series, so it's likely irrelevant. *In the Arashi/Storm manga, it's revealed that Maria has a fear of zombies. *She is very fond of animals, especially cats. *She has a fear of haunted houses. Site Navigation es:Maria Naruse Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Toujou Household Category:Moderate Faction Category:Harem Category:Hijirigasaka Academy